The present invention relates to a case assembly or mechanism for activating and deactivating vertically operating bolts extending from the top and bottom of a door stile and engageable with a door frame. In particular, the case assembly is activated by a key and key cylinder or a panic exit bar or other device for raising a bottom bolt and retracting an upper bolt or disengaging an upper and lower latch to allow the door to freely swing open. The present invention particularly relates to a means of retracting the upper and lower latch bolts and a means for "dogging" or selectively holding the latch bolts or latches in their retracted or disengaged position.
A variety of dogging devices are known in the prior art. These dogging devices selectively hold latches in a retracted position. Such dogging devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,335, U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,649, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,490.